


Sleep sounds nice...

by hatzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, fjord does a dumb but emotions are high, fjord just doesnt like seeing /that/ happen, the violence isnt that bad jsut tagging as a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: alt title was (Screaming)* notes explains why...Caleb awoke groggy, he didn't remember who, where or what just happened. But he was aware of a few things first things first this place smells worse than be did when he met Jester, second he had a throbbing headache that wouldn't quit, and lastly he didn’t know where he was. Correction, lastly He really needed to pee…





	Sleep sounds nice...

**Author's Note:**

> * explainer for (screaming) title, I had a weird thing happen with the doc where half of my paragraphs got jumbled around and i was basically screaming trying to get it back to normal

Caleb awoke groggy, he didn't_ remember who, where or what just happened. But he was aware of a few things first things first this place smells worse than be did when he met Jester, second he had a throbbing headache that wouldn't quit, and lastly he didn’t know where he was. Correction, lastly He really needed to pee…

Opening his eyes everything was blurred the lanterns in the room seemed to glow with a hazy hue that blended into the walls almost like a painting. His eyes slowly coming into focus in the low light, he shook his head. _ Bad idea Caleb, that hurts.  _ He thought as his head throbbed from the headache and his hair brushing against a head wound. 

“Fuck…” Caleb mumbled pulling his arm, no he's not he's tugging at something. Glancing at his hands it revealed to himself he was tied up. “Okay not good, not good..” Caleb looked around the room an empty room with a table between him and another chair.  

“Good to see you are awake Widogast. Now I would like some information from you.” The deep voice, he recognized but couldn't place it. “You will give me this information or you won't live to see that little halfling girl again.”

“I’m sorry, I don't understand.” Caleb groans his accent thick from sleep. “What are you talking about?”   
The man walked around the table sitting across from him. “You see your little friend stole something from me, something important and something I need so you will get it back to me.”   
“And how am I supposed to do that here? Tied up?” Caleb's eyebrow raises. “Would it not have been more logical too I don't know ask me in a tavern?” 

“Yes It would.” The man lent forward. “But how ever, I live for the motto an eye for an eye… So If I don’t get my little trinket back.. I’m going to start with fingers to be sent to your  lovely little band of merry.” He grows a slow smile. “Now you can’t lie your way out of this Widogast, I know it's not on your person, so don't try that.”

Caleb's eyes narrowed into a glare. “So how are you telling my friends how to get me back?” Caleb saw two options to get out, both of them included his cat, which he didn't particularly want to risk. They would come for him? Right? 

 

Right?

The man pushed from his chair. “Now Caleb Widogast, if you want to give me any information now would be the time to give it and I can make this more accommodating.. If you don't give me what I want I will be less so..”  The man smile grew more sinister by the second, walking around the table be standing against the table, It shocked him that the table seemed to still stand with his weight against it. 

“No, but how long was I out?” Caleb asked looking around as if to make a point of the no windows. 

“I’m not here to answer your questions Mr. Widogast.” The man swung at Caleb’s face connecting with his nose with a small spray of blood soaking down Caleb’s face. “If you think you will get out of this place I don't think you will Mr. Widogast. So I advise you be smart about your next move.” He walked out closing the door behind him.

Caleb was left alone with his thoughts and his drawing of options. He did the only thing he could think of and casted conjure familiar outside of the place he was. Taking a deep breath he mumbled. “Sorry buddy.”  Taking the focus away from the slowly drying and sticky blood dripping down his face, over to the cats mind to sniff out help from anyone one, Hopefully someone he knew. Caleb’s eyes whited over as his hand reached out.

 

Frumpkin didn't see much from the ground but he did hear something. An all too telling sneeze Frumpkin followed the nose and the subsequence shushing that followed that sneeze. Nott was the first one to notice the cat coming towards the party she beckoned the cat towards her with a soft click to her fingers. “Frumpy here kitty..” She whispered. Caleb caused the cat to meow quietly. “Caleb you here...” Nott whispered as Caleb walked around her legs rubbing up against them softly.    
“Okay Can you get out Caleb?” Fjord asked staying as far as he can. He replied with a hiss. “Well can you guide us through.” Fjord didn't know if a cat could shrug but that's the best he could read it as. The cat moved slowly walking into the small farmhouse Jumping through an open window before it screeches out in pain and a shout of pain comes from the house.    
“Fuck being stealthy.” Beau mumbled running into the fray Fjord was focused in on the shout of pain coming from the house following into the empty hallway, the groan seems to echo through the hallway Fjord and Nott found themselves in. Frumpkin hisses as another loud shout echoes from the back end as they start following him. He paused for a long moment flickering in and out for a few seconds before Frumpkin meowed up at Nott.    
“Hey Frumpy… Can you take us to Caleb we need to get to him...” Nott reached out to pat him softly, He purred in response and trotted down the all to a doorway. Hissing and growling at the door. 

Fjord burst through the door to see a man twisting a blade into Caleb's shoulder, his body acted before his mind could catch up and he jumped and swung his falchion  over the man's head sliced almost clean through. His blood soaking over Caleb as the man turned to focus on Fjord. 

Nott snuck under the table to Caleb pulling out her small dagger she started to cut him free silently as Fjord took another jab at the man cracking into his ribs and killing him with a second blow caving in the rib cage as he gasps for air, his attention turns to Caleb who is gasping in pain. 

“Caleb are you okay?” Nott looked up at him, He thought Caleb was a mess when they had met, but now his redish hair was matted down to a dark brown with blood, he had dried blood caking to his face be barely looked alive with the two deep stab wounds on his right shoulder. 

“Yeah… I will be fine...” Caleb smiled at her lying through his teeth, Fjord saw right through it. 

“C’mon Caleb let's get you to Jester to at least get you to look halfway human like normal...” Fjord smiled picking Caleb up in the bridal position. He started walking out of the room and out of the house. 

“I can walk...” Caleb's voice was rough in his throat and he couldn't help but cuddle into the warmth that was Fjord. 

“Yeah I doubt that.” Fjord’s voice was like honey soothing as it washed over Caleb, as took his first step out of the house his voice raised to a small shout. “Jester! We need your help.” 

Jester was already running towards the three of them. “On the ground, on the ground. I can heal ‘im best there.” Jester smiling as Fjord laid him down there. “Oh boy this is rough Cay…” She started healing him wrapping any wounds that did not seal up. 

“What did he want from you Caleb...” Nott was next to him worried.

Caleb's eyes opened and for a moment Fjords breath was taken away by the sadness. “You stole something from him Nott… I never found out what...” Caleb noticed Notts cheeks turning pink. “It's not your fault Okay? I know it's not your-”

“I uh, I stole a few magic books for you Caleb….” Nott hung her head in shame, looking away from the party. 

“You are the reason he's like this!” Fjords voice has never seemed so loud, or filled with rage, his whole body filled with it. It fueled his words and made him more angry by the second just looking at her. “Get the fuck-”   
“Stop.” Caleb's voice was firm loud and sounded like he had been talking through sandpaper. “You don't ever speak to her like that. Ever.” Caleb paused. “And if I even hear about you talking to her like that again, Fjord, I will leave.”

Fjord looked to Caleb’s eyes hurt shone through them like the shitty turd on top of this shitty week, and he looked to the forest and walked away. 

And he kept walking knowing Caleb chose Nott over him, knowing that he had hurt Caleb he needed to get away. Step after step he kept walking, until he heard a soft jog coming from behind him, turning with a growl he saw Molly standing his ground. “What do you want Molly?”

“Taking out your anger on me won't change what you said and how you hurt him Fjord.” Molly's eyebrow raised to challenge him.

“Yeah well..” Fjord paused trying to figure out how to explain what he wanted to say. 

“Look, I know you care for Caleb, I saw the panic you had when we noticed Caleb was gone, but blaming Nott. You are better than that.” Molly took a step forward sighing. 

“Look Molly if your here to lecture me I am really not in the mood for it.” Fjord glared him down.

“No I bet you are not. But Someone has to tell you how this fucking goes. If you like him, tell him, You broke his heart yelling at Nott, She's basically his little kid. She did not know better. You did Make you move that doesn't involve yelling at a kid.” Molly looked away. “And if you two keep dancing around each other I will find a way to bound you two together. Until you fight each other out of loving each other or you finally kiss.”

“I didn't emotions were high… I snapped.” Fjord runs a hand over his face. 

“I know but you need to sort out this shit before Caleb decides you are not worth it...” Molly smiled. “Now am I going to have to drag you back or are you going to come back willingly...” Molly clicked his knuckles softly as Fjord made his decision but he paused for too long. Molly's fingers latched onto Fjords earlobe before he could react and he started dragging him. 

“Hey Hey I’m coming...” Fjord mumbles with a small yelp of pain.

“You paused no you weren’t.” Molly glanced behind him grinning. 

 

The sight of a lavender tiefling dragging the half orc into view amused Caleb more than he wanted to admit, even more so being dragged by the ear. He smiled softly, sighing, Molly did what he said he was going to do. Get Fjord back.

Caleb was barely awake, most of the blood had been washed from his body thankfully he looked kinder human minus two new holes in his body and jacket. 

Fjord eyes softened when he saw Caleb's tense shoulders relax a tiny amount. Molly let go of his ear and Fjord walked over to him shaking his head slightly. “You should be sleeping...”

“Sleep sounds nice but I wanted to make sure you were okay..” Caleb looked away sighing. “Plus I wanted to say something.” Caleb paused looking at the sleeping Nott by his side. 

“I’m sorry...”  They said at the same time. Caleb let out a soft laugh before wincing. 

“Sorry laughing, bad idea...” Caleb shrugged lightly. 

“You don't have to apologise, I screwed up, I was so stressed about you and Nott.. That when everything turned out fine I don't know I just snapped. I’m sorry I lost my cool Cay.. I will do my best to not lose it again.” Fjord whispered brushing some hair from his face. 

“I will take your word for that, but first sleep… it's been a long few days….” Caleb's eyes were already shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me cry (if any of yall read my fic before this all of that made me cry hard, i havent had that kind of reception before to fics it was over whelming to put it best)  
> now before i sign off I didnt include fjord apologising to Nott. about this, He would have im just very tired and been writing more than my normal load of jack shit so im going to do a caleb cosplay and sleep for 20 hours.
> 
> Hatzy


End file.
